The Double Life
by AlloraAi48
Summary: A quiet and smart girl lives the double life as a demon hunter and a university student. What happens once a mysterious man in red steps into her life? Dante x OC
1. Chapter 1: Called To a Mission

**The Double Life**

**Dante Fanfic**

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic that I've written since I've stopped writing them four years ago. I just so decided to write one on Dante and my OC Cheryl. I'm not sure if I'm going to stick with the title for this fanfic yet. If anyone has suggestions let me know. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: Called to a Mission**

_"Huff… Huff… Huff…"a little girl with short dark brown hair ran down the street, holding onto a hand of a boy that was a little bit older than her. Tears ran down the little girl's cheeks, "Mommy… Daddy…."_

_The boy led the girl to a playground in the park and stopped running. He then turned around too look at the little girl. "Don't worry sis. Mom and Dad are going to catch up with us soon."_

_"Ok…" She wiped the tears away from her face._

_A chuckle sounded from behind the boy, "I wouldn't be so sure…"_

_With a gasp the boy turned around to see a silhouette of a demon. Its eyes were glowing red in the darkness. He looked over at his sister, "Stay back," he made fists out of his hands, ready to do whatever it took to protect his little sister._

_The demon chuckled again and tossed a body toward them. It landed in front of them._

_The little girl screamed and her brother was shocked upon seeing the body of their dead mother lying before them. 'She didn't make it,' he thought._

_"You don't stand a chance against me little boy," The demon said. "If you don't want to end up like your mother, hand over your sister to me."_

_"Never!" The boy yelled out._

_The demon raised it's claws and charged toward the boy._

_"Look out!" the girl screamed._

* * *

I sat up in my bed abruptly. My palms were sweaty, my heart beat fast. My eyes darted around the room looking for a sign of danger to defend myself against.

Seeing that there wasn't a threat in sight, I sighed and tried to calm myself down. _That dream again? Why did I have to dream about it again…?_

I got up and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and walked back into my room. The room is dimly lit by the street lights below. The sky outside was still in a gradient of navy blue to a dark purple with a small amount of red in the horizon from the city lights of downtown. There were a few cars passing by on the street below and the sidewalks were empty.

Despite trying to distract myself by looking outside, images from the dream still lingered in my mind. I uttered a sigh and sat down on my bed. I extended my left arm towards out and reached out for something on the wall. My fingers felt a soft surface of something wrapped in cloth.

I pulled it towards me and unwrapped it. It was asword that my father gave to me. It was a reminder of what happened on that day… the day that lead to my promise.

_"kodoku no hate ni hohoemi nakushite mo dare ni mo kesenai kokoro moyashite!"_

I jumped and rolled over across my bed in a hurry to reach for my cellphone which was now lighting up and playing the chorus for "EVER" by GACKT. I covered the speaker of my phone, trying to suppress the noise as a means to not disturb my roommate next door. I wasn't too sure if the walls in this apartment were more soundproof then the dorms, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

I looked down at my phone to see my brother's picture showing up on the screen of my phone. I pressed on the image of a green phone. "What's up Alex?" I tried to say as lowly as I could but barely enough so he can hear me.

"Cheryl, I just got a call for a mission and I'm going to need your help on this one. Hurry, I'm waiting in the small seating area outside of your apartment."

"Got it." I hung up the phone, and got off the bed yet again. I hurriedly changed my clothes, put my shoes on, and took my wallet, phone, sword, and some other weapons with me. I slowly closed the door behind me in order to not wake up my roommate in the wee hours of the night.

I exited my apartment, seeing Alexander laying back on the small leather couch in the hallway right across from my door.

"Hey." My brother greeted standing up. He had one of his hands in the pocket of his dark navy jeans "Let's get going shall we?"

"Sure. So, what's this mission about?" I asked, looking up at him.

He ran the fingers of his free hand through his shoulder length black hair. "Apparently there have been some killings in a neighborhood not too far from here. A body of one of the victims was discovered yesterday."

"Okay…?" I pressed the down button for the elevator and got in.

My brother stepped into the elevator next, "Based on what I've found out, the suspect has been leaving weird traces behind him… Or should I say 'it'."

"It? Hmm… what tracks has our troublesome friend left for us?"

"See for yourself." My brother showed me his phone. On the screen was a picture of the crime scene.

"… That must've really been painful." I looked at the surroundings in the picture more to see the bloody hand prints only associated with a demon. "Oh, hello… what have we here?"

"Now you see why I called you for it?" We both stepped out of the elevator once it reached the first floor.

I hurriedly walked over to Alexander's car. "I'm pretty sure it's not something you can't handle." I yawned and then sighed, "I have a midterm to wake early for later…"

"It's better to be well prepared for it." Alexander held the door of the car open for me, "One of the authorities failed in pursuing the killer."

"If you say so…" I got into the car. "Thanks."

Alexander closed the door and went over to the driver's side. Starting the car, he looked over at me, "So what time is your midterm tomorrow?"

I sighed, "Ten in the morning…"

He drove the car and laughed, "Ten?! You have more than enough time to sleep for it! You're so lazy."

"I wanted to study more in the morning." I murmured slightly irritated. I thought again about the nightmare that I had, "Not to mention I didn't have a good sleep so far…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" I looked out the window on my side of the car._ I can't tell him about the dream._

Alexander sighed, "Well, you'll be fine. You always score well in class regardless of what subject."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Man In Red

**The Double Life**

**Dante Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or any of the other characters of the DMC franchise.

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Man in Red**

We arrived in front of a white house with a blue roof on Blaine St, what striked me as a bit creepy about the house were the statues placed on the lawn. The statues looked like it could become alive at this hour.

Alexander and I got out of the car. "This neighborhood?"

Alexander nodded at me in response.

"Any particular targets he goes for?"

Alexander opened the trunk of his car. "Unfortunately his victims were pretty random."

"Huh… guess there's no other choice but to neighborhood watch…"

"Unfortunately…" Alexander took out a rifle from the trunk and placed a couple of rounds in a pouch attached to his belt.

There was a scream from down the street, catching our attention.

"Alex, cover me. I'm gonna go on ahead."

"Got it."

I ran down the street seeing a house that was broken into on the right. I proceeded to go inside the house carefully.

Aiming my gun, I scouted around the room. _Nothing._ I suddenly heard footsteps. _Guess I was wrong._ I ducked underneath the table to hide in.

"This place reeks!" Someone with brown boots walked passed me on the right side of the table, "Whew! Whatever demon is causing this sure needs to take a shower."

_Could it be the demon? By the sounds of what he's saying, doesn't like he would be one… But then again they're deceitful beings. A human wouldn't linger around here!_

Suddenly the table was flipped over and a gun was pointed in my face. I stood up having my gun aimed back at him. The man looked about my age or a little bit older with white hair, wearing a red trench coat. _Kind of weird… he looks too young to have white hair._

He looked at me from head to toe and then back up again. He raised his eyebrow "Huh, so are you the one responsible for the killings babe?"

_W-why did he just look at me like that?_

He smirked, "Silent type, eh? No worries. You'll be telling me everything I want to hear in no time."

_You've got to be kidding me I didn't do it. Wait, maybe he…_ I kept my composure, "How do I know you're not the one who did this?"

"Ouch, that's harsh babe. Don't you know who I am?"

I saw a shadow quickly dash out of the house from the corner of my eye. I pushed his gun away from me running towards the door way. _He's going to get away!_

He grabbed me by the wrist and pointed the gun again at me. "Woah, I can't let you get off the hook babe. You didn't answer my question. We can make this very easy for you or difficult."

I kicked the gun out of the guy's hand and quickly ran after the demon before I gave the guy a chance to reclaim his gun.

"Hard way it is then..." The man in the red trench coat was following behind me.

I shrugged it off. This was no time for me to be playing games.

_Hmm... I could reach the demon from he-_

There were gunshots from behind me. I dashed quickly to the side, dodging them. I then looked over my shoulder seeing that he was charging toward me with his sword. _Oh great..._ I took out my sword instinctively, blocking his attack. His attack had a lot of force that it pushed me back while I was trying to hold my ground. I pushed back with my sword, thwarting him a couple of feet away.

I took a quick glance behind me, seeing the silhouette of the demon getting further and further away. "Tch…" I held up my sword and saw that the man was holding his sword in a particular way, like he was planning to charge toward me and pierce me with his sword. Something told me that this was an attack that had sheer power.

He charged toward me. I was shocked, _He's fast!_ I jumped up and jumped off the blade of his sword as I was about to land, propelling myself in the direction that the demon went. _Now's my chance_.

I dashed down the street as fast as I could and spotted the demon not too far off. _Gotcha..._ I lunged myself toward it, swinging my sword at just the right moment. "Ha!" I cut its arm off.

The demon roared and slashed at me with its other hand. I held up my sword blocking it. A flash of metal quickly passed before me. A big blade had cut the demon's other arm off.

"It's not nice turning your back on a fight against me." The man held the sword next to him, pointed toward the ground, as if he were almost leaning on it. His other hand was at his waist.

"Didn't you know that it wasn't me? You picked up the scent of the demon didn't you?"

He shrugged, "I know. I was bored so I decided to have a little bit of fun by picking a fight with you."

_This guy…_ I looked down to see that the arms that he and I cut off turned into copies of the demon. I heard more growls behind me and turned to see that there was more of this demon. "Great… there's more."

"So…" He started to say.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to invite me to the party?"

"Be my guest."

"Sweet! Let's get this party started!" he pointed his guns at the demons behind me.

I sighed,_ Anyways, how do I take down this demon? I cut off one of its limbs and it made another copy of itself…_ I kept myself on the defensive, blocking the attacks of the demons in front of me.

ROAR!

I looked over my shoulder to see the man cut the demon down. "Damn, there must be a way to get rid of them" he muttered angrily.

"Cheryl look out!" I heard Alexander yell from a distance.

I looked in front of me to see only two demons. I quickly looked up to see a demon heading straight for me with an aerial attack.

I held up my sword to block.

BANG!

I looked to see the demon fall before me. There was a bullet hole in its chest. I noticed that there was an aura glowing around the demons. The unharmed ones were glowing red, the one at my feet was blue. _What if I..? _I stabbed the demon at my feet and it shattered like broken glass. _That's it!_ I shot at the demons in front of me and slashed at all of them. They all died the same way.

I looked over at the guy in the red coat, he seemed to have caught on to the idea since he copied the same method on one of the demons that surrounded him.

I ran over to help him out.

"It's alright babe. Just lay back and let me handle it."

He jumped up in the air and shot at them as he descended back down to the ground, head-first. Upon reaching the ground, he back-flipped, and landed on his feet. Then, with one swift motion he cut all of the demons down. "Well, guess that's over with."

Alexander ran up to me, "Cheryl, you okay?"

I nodded.

Alexander then looked over at the guy in the red coat.

The man looked at me, "So you're name's Cheryl… Nice name." He looked over at my brother briefly and then back to me. "Anyways it was nice meeting you. Till we see each other again cutie." He turned and walked down the street and then suddenly disappeared.

"Do you know that guy Cheryl?" Alexander asked worriedly.

I shook my head.

"Let's get going then. You have your midterm to take tomorrow." I could tell Alexander was upset.

I followed him back to his car and got in.

"How'd you encounter him?" He asked as he slammed his door shut.

"In the house that I was searching after the demon broke in."

"Huh… if the time was any later you probably would've been killed." He murmured, or that's what I thought I heard.

"What?" I hoped to hear him repeat what he said.

"Nothing. Just avoid running into him again. I'm going to have you lay low for a while from demon slaying. It's my fault for draging you into this."

"What are you blaming yourself for? Is there something wrong Alex?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." The expression on his face softened as he patted my head. He put his hand back on the steering wheel, "Anyways... get some sleep while I drive you back to the apartment."

I looked out the window once again, my chin resting on my hand. Houses, city buildings, and cars passed by as I felt my eyelids get heavy. _Who was that guy?_


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**The Double Life**

**Dante Fanfic**

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Wow! I never expected this many followers or favorites for my story. Thank you so much!

Sorry for the delay I've been pretty busy with my classes since I posted my last chapter. Thank you for your time and patience and I hope you enjoy chapter three!

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

About a month has passed since my brother suggested that I should lay low from demon hunting. During that one month I prepared myself for the next midterm coming up a week from now. In addition, I had late night anime marathons with my friend Natalie, which was fun too. It was nice to have more time to myself, but I was starting to miss the thrill of my "double-life".

"Don't forget your online chemistry assignment is due tomorrow and your second midterm is next week!" the professor said loudly, trying to be heard over the chatting of freshman college students as they quickly got up to leave the lecture hall.

"So, where are you guys going?" asked my friend Stephan. Stephan was a pretty laid back guy and not to mention my brother's best friend. He has blonde hair and always dresses in a particular style: a dress shirt, a vest, and dark colored jeans with converse shoes to match. With his style and looks it was no wonder as to why some girls would randomly approach him and get along with him.

"I'm going to be heading back to the apartment." said my friend, Natalie. Natalie had a pretty cheerful character. She always wore little ribbons in her orange hair to compliment the nice dresses and blouses she wears. I always thought she was a trendsetter when it came to fashion. Despite the challenging science major we were taking I always wondered how she managed to find time to look pretty. Majority of other students would come to class in hoodies and jeans or sometimes in pajamas or sweatpants. Though on a side note, I've been getting a feeling that she's been having a crush on Stephan since junior year of high school.

Stephan looked at me, "How about you Cheryl?"

"I'm going to head over to the library. I need to finish the chemistry homework."

Natalie gasped, "You didn't finish the homework yet? Cheryl! How could you?"

I frowned, "But there's only 5 questions! All those questions are difficult…"

Natalie laughed, "I'm just kidding Cheryl! The homework's not due till tomorrow anyways. Actually I only did half of it. Ha, ha, ha you looked so guilty, it's cute."

"I barely started." Stephan hung his head in disappointment.

"Now that's someone you should be bugging." Was what I would've said to Natalie, but she was already scolding him.

"Anyways," Natalie said, "I'm going to go now. I'll see you guys later at lab."

We told each other good-bye and went our separate ways.

* * *

Upon arriving at the library I was surprised to see there were many unoccupied seats near the window, most especially at my favorite spot. I liked sitting there since I preferred to study with soft sunlight from outside compared to fluorescent lights. I sat down and took out my laptop to do my chemistry homework. _Hopefully I can finish these assignments. This homework program is such a pain! You get one wrong and your required to do 3 more questions of the same topic in order to get credit… then again… it'll help me understand stuff… Ugh I could be studying for my midterms right now!_

* * *

I finally succeeded in managing to complete my chemistry homework.

"Now I don't have anything to worry about for tomorrow…" I muttered to myself. I looked down at my cellphone seeing that it was 4:50 p.m._I'm gonna be late for lab!_

I hurriedly packed my things and darted toward the library's main doors. I ran quickly across campus as fast I could to get to the science department building. _I'm gonna be late… I'm gonna be late._ I slowed down a bit and looked at the big clock that was on the building of the humanities library. _4:55!_

As soon as I turned to look where I was going, I felt my feet tripping over something. "Ah!" I held my binder up in front of my face, preparing to shield it from hitting the cement. I tried to bring my left leg forward in attempt to regain my balance.

I felt someone grab my arm. "Woah, careful there."

Unfortunately, while I kept myself from falling, many of the lose papers from my binder fell to the ground and scattered. _Great…_

"Thank you." I could feel my cheeks warming up as I was blushing from embarrassment. I immediately scurried around to pick my papers up. From the corner of my eye I saw the guy that caught my arm picking up the papers as well.

"Um… Miss?" there were papers being held towards me.

"Thanks." I took the papers and looked at the person. The person who helped me was a man about my age, around nineteen or twenty. He was wearing a red zip up jacket, dark jeans, and a baseball cap. He had a light skin color and striking blue eyes.

_His eyes… for some reason I feel like they're familiar. Like I've met this person before... _

_Lab class!_ I looked at the clock. It was 4:58. "I-I have to get going. I'm going to be late for class. Thank you for your help!" I quickly turned and hurried off to my class.

Finally arriving at the room for my biology lab I walked into the room, seeing a couple of students including my friends, Natalie and Stephan, looking at me.

I was out of breath and exhausted. Seeing that the lab experiment hasn't started since the TA was writing something on the board, I trudged toward my seat next to Natalie and sat down.

"Chem homework got the best of you huh?" Natalie asked.

I breathed in deeply, "I guess you can say that."

I saw Natalie reach out for my binder, which now had a bunch of loose papers sticking out. She took out the papers and organized them and put them back in the binder.

"Oh, thanks Natalie." I really wasn't expecting for her to do that.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "You might wanna erase some of the dirt marks that got on them though."

"Oh."

"Ok class, were going to start with a lab quiz so put all your lab manuals away." The TA said as he passed out the test papers.

* * *

[9:00 p.m.]

"That lab was fun!" Natalie cheered as we were exiting the building.

"It sure was." I agreed.

"The metal ions burned pretty colors!"

"Yeah, I liked the blue green one."

"Me too! It looked so pretty. Oh, Cheryl, are you going to head back to our apartment?" Natalie asked as she texted on her phone.

"Yeah. No club meetings today." I shifted my backpack to make it more comfortable for me to carry.

"How about you Stephan? Are you working today?"

"Naw. My shift for campus escort is tomorrow." He responded.

"Yay! We get to go home together then!" Natalie cheered.

I smiled in agreement.

We started walking across campus, passing by the busiest area where students would hang out during their free time.

"That's weird." Stephan said.

"What's weird?" Natalie asked

"There's no one here. Usually it's still busy at this hour since people are trying to buy food after lab class. There's no one in the lounge areas or in the coffee shop."

"Huh, maybe everyone went home early." Natalie said. "There's someone cleaning in the food court. Oh! And there's someone walking over there towards the coffee shop."

I looked at the guy Natalie pointed at. _Oh, it's that guy that helped me earlier... The one with the blue eyes._

Natalie started shivering "Hmm… is it just me or does it seem like there's fog starting to form here. It's feeling a bit chilly…" Natalie was right it was starting to get colder and the lights form the food court seemed to be blurry. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Let's get going guys I don't want to stick around in the cold here." We followed Natalie quickly across the street and into the dorm residential area. The fog was getting worse, but with the apartment being a little ways ahead we would soon be in our nice, warm rooms.

Grrrrr…

"I don't recall fog making a growling sound… Stephan was that your stomach?" Natalie teased.

"No it wasn't! I ate something earlier." Stephan detested angrily. "Man, this fog's really bad."

Grrrrrrr!

Something whizzed past us trailing a cold gust of wind behind it.

"What was that?" Natalie shrieked. "I swear I saw something!"

I looked up ahead to see a big shadow of a wolf formed by the light from the lampposts. It turned to look at us.

Stephan stood in front of us, making fists out of his hands.

I took off one of my backpack's straps and put my binder on the floor. "You two get back." I stood next to Stephan.

"Are you crazy Cheryl? You can't go against that thing." Stephan argued as he saw the tall wolf beast.

I took off my backpack completely and held it by the straps_. I guess I'll have to improvise._

The wolf roared and blew smoke at us from its mouth.

_I can't see!_

The ground shook as the wolf jumped up and headed straight for me.

I jumped up to dodge and blindly swung my heavy backpack at it. I managed to see that I hit its left eye and knocked him back a little bit. "Natalie, Stephan!" I looked back to see that they were lying unconscious on the floor.

"Woah!" The wolf swung at me with its paw, sending me flying straight into a wall. I fell back down on my back, "Ugh…" Waves of intense pain coursed through my right arm. I looked ahead of me to see the beast approaching me. _…I have to get up!_

I turned over and tried to push myself up. The pain in my arm started getting worse. "Get up." I muttered to myself, "Get up…" _At this rate…_

It was no use I couldn't push myself up, the pain in my arm was unbearable. _No… I can't die here._


End file.
